Many products are sold in packaging which can be repeatedly opened and/or closed while not damaging the packaging and without requiring significant effort or other supplies to re-close the package. In many retail environments, it is desirable to have packages which easily open to allow customers to see the product, touch the product, inspect the product, and/or temporarily remove the product from the package before making a purchase decision. At the same time, it is also desirable to be able to easily return the product to the package and easily return the package and product to its original state for potential viewing, handling, and/or purchase by other customers. It is also often desirable to hang product and/or packages on pegs or posts for good visibility and/or easy access by customers and/or store employees. An improved product package is disclosed herein.